Peacock Effect
by wonderwoman29
Summary: My theory about men and jealousy. Nejitenten Sakurasasuke Narutohinata Shikamaruino


**The Peacock Effect**

First let me explain the peacock effect. This is one of my theories that came from watching my two brothers and dad. It occurs when you are out with your partner. The peacock effect is something that only males do. When a man is out with his girlfriend, the man will act normal. That is until another man tries to put a move on his girl. The reaction/prevention of this is called the peacock effect. The boyfriend of the girl will start to sit or stand up straight while showing off his muscles. Such as when a male peacock will spread out its tail feathers when another male comes into its territory or is around its girl. Sometimes the other male will not back down, that usually starts a fight or argument. Other times the other male will just back away. After explaining this let me show examples with Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata (a/n: By the way the peacock effect is real, and you will start to notice it more now that you know what it is. Also if a man doesn't do this it means that he isn't that possessive over you).

Let us start with Naruto. Naruto and Hinata have been going out for a couple of months. He asked her to go out with him to a fancy restaurant. He went to her house to pick her up and thought that she looked fantastic. Hinata wore a knee high black ballerina skirt (a/n: ballerina skirt is a skirt that is wavy and very loose on the bottom). She had on a tight white camisole with a black cardigan on over it (a/n: Sakura-chan you got me hooked on those). She also wore black ballet flats (a/n: they are just flat bottom shoes).

Naruto was wearing a nice suit. They walked in. First kind. Every body started to stare when Hinata walked into the room. Naruto's response was puffing up his chest and guided Hinata to her seat. All the while he stood up straight. Second kind. This was when the waiter was checking Hinata out. This time Naruto started to flex his muscles and sit up straight, noticing the waiter backed off. That was how the rest of the night went.

The peacock effect may not happen, may happen once, or many times. A lot of times it all depends on how attractive the other male is.

Next to go is Tenten and Neji. Again they had been going for a couple of months. Tenten wore a skin tight red Chinese style dress. The dress stopped a couple of inches before her knees. It was sleeveless so she wore a shawl that was black. She had on red that matched the dress, closed toe shoes. Neji wore a black suit with a matching tie. Third kind. Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulders passively. That made no other man look at her, well stare at her that is. After a while he settled down and started to relax. She got up and went to the bathroom. He thought it was noting until he saw her get stopped on her way back. Fourth kind. He immediately tensed up when he saw this. He started to get up until he saw the other man hand her a phone. She hung up and he sat back down. When she returned, she told him all about the call. After dinner, they left. While they were walking home, a drunk came up and was hitting on Tenten. Fifth kind. Neji pushed her behind him and took a strong stance, puffed out his chest, and flexed his muscles. Sensing this, the drunken man backed down.

That shows how other men can sense the peacock effect. They never know why they react like this but they normally do.

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year now. He, like the others, has asked Sakura on a date. This date is to a fancy restaurant. She was wearing a red pleaded skirt. It went down to mid-thigh. She had a black of the shoulders top on that had three-fourths sleeves. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. While they were eating every man was staring at her. Sixth kind. Sasuke's response to this was getting out of his chair and going to Sakura. There he gave her a deep intense kiss. That's when every one else turned back around. The rest of the night went smoothly.

Men will always look at women (if they're not gay). It's just the way they are, girls don't blame them. Oh yeah, the peacock effect also happens with gay men. Only men though, I've not seen women exert this characteristic. Girls always fight right away.

Shikamaru gawked as he saw Ino. She was wearing a mini black skirt with the perfect pair of blue LaBoutans (a/n: LaBoutan is a famous shoe designer).

She had on a blue top that matched the shoes. It was satin and was tight in all the right places. Throughout the dinner, Shikamaru showed most of the different kinds mentioned before. Nothing happened until they were on the way to Ino's home. There was a drunken man who started to hit on Ino hard core. Shikamaru did everything to try to stop this. Finally it resorted to the last kind of peacock effect. Seventh kind. When the man wouldn't stop pestering Ino, Shikamaru hit him. He then got Ino out of harms way. This was a fight to the end. He had to protect his pride, his honor, and most importantly his INO.

The peacock effect can make even the laziest people stand up and fight. Finally here is a quick list of the different kinds. Tell me if you know of more kinds.

1.) Puffing out chest/ showing muscles

2.) Showing perfect posture/ flexing

3.) Arm around the shoulders

4.) Standing when other man is around girl

5.) Pushing girl behind for protection

6.) Kissing to show possession

7.) Fighting the flirter

Review and might tell my other interesting theorems


End file.
